User blog:Maymurs/1/25/18 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * "We will be performing a scheduled maintenance beginning on Thursday, January 25th, 07:10(UTC+0) and we expect the service to be available again at approximately 09:50(UTC+0). During this time the game will be unavailable for play." Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Kiki(3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark) added * Kiki will be available to use as a Supporter * New Skill Books added for Kiki(3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark) ▸ Costume Boutique and Materials Added * 3 costume collections added (3 different colors each) ** Back to School Collection (Miho, Ran, Horan) ** New Class Collection (Vulpiness Ran) ** Senior Class Collection (Vulpiness Horan) * Costume's colors don't relate to Astromon's elements * Purchased costumes can be worn by same Astromons simultaneously * Astromons with costumes equipped will have a small ribbon mark on their character's thumbnail * Mystic Fabric - Specific in-game materials for crafting costumes. You can get them through: ** Fabric Purchase Pop-up ** Crystal Shop -> Mystic Fabric ** Login Event's 22nd to 27th rewards will be replaced to Mystic Fabrics (Starts on February 1st) ** Rewards from completing Bingo will sometimes give you Mystic Fabric ▸ Synergy Updates * 7 New Hidden Synergies from the winners of the "2nd Hidden Synergy Event" added ** Winner's names will be shown by pressing Synergy's buttons * All synergies will now apply to "All Areas" ** "All Areas" however, excludes "Clan Regional Defense, Clan Conflict, and Ancient Colossus Dungeon" Bug Fixes ▸ General * Login Event's 7th day reward will change from "High Secret Egg" to "Legendary Secret Egg" * Fennec(3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark) and Kiki(3★Fire/Water/Wood, 4★Light/Dark)'s skill books will now drop in various stages * After graduating from Clan Apprentice, 1,000,000 gold will be distributed by joining any clans again (Once only) * Damage done to Titans during Clan Regional Defense will be shown at the top of the screen (Excludes Clan Login Bonuses) * Recorded "Best Clear Time" will now apply to every sub stages instead of the whole stage * Number of "Dragon Sigils" will show on top of the Dragon Dungeon icon in the world map ▸ Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that turning off "Notice at Battle's End" in the Settings also caused "Rare Astromon Notices" to not work * Fixed an issue that hatching eggs continuously made the result screen abnormal * Fixed a bug that caused the Bingo timer to stop running * Fixed an issue that caused the game to freeze when pressing "i" button in the Hidden Synergy page during the pause of the battle * Fixed a bug that removed Crowd/Creature Controls (Stun, Petrify, etc) from the enemy Astromons after failed to capture one * Fixed an issue that Super Laboratory to show notice even if you don't have enough materials to craft Super Stones ' Ending Events' ▸ Ends on Jan 25th after the maintenance * Fennec as your Supporter * LimitedAdieu 2017! Airship Pack Discount Event ▸ Ends on Jan 31st 02:59(UTC+0) * Grabag Capture Festival * Limited (3★)Variant Grabag(Fire) Available at Crystal Shop * Limited (3★)Grabag(Light)&(3★)Grabag(Dark) Packages * Limited New Year's Package * Capture Festival Limited Benedict's Support Package 1+1 Event * Limited (3★)Grabag(Fire)'s Soulstones Available at Shady Shop ▸ Ends on Jan 31st 14:59(UTC+0) * Limited (3★)Grabag(Fire) Guardian Dungeon * 3 Packages for Fusion to make the best out of Grabag Capture Festival * Limited 4 Skill Books ▸ Ends on Jan 31st 23:59(Local Time) * Limited Epic Fusion Event! Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes